


I never thought through love we'd be (making one as lovely as she)

by shitucute



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Bottom Louis, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I didn't mean for that to happen, LIAM ISNT EVEN MENTIONED IM SORRY, M/M, Rimming, Top Harry, harry is a pediatrician, i don't have anything against caroline i just didn't want to make nick the bad guy, insecure!louis, just a little smut, kill myself he would rock at that job, light cockslapping, louis goes into heat, louis just wants to be pregnant, niall horan is only mentioned, there you go!!, wtf is my problem?, zayn is a very sassy librarian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitucute/pseuds/shitucute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i></i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Have you ever seen him around a pregnant omega before? His face goes all fond and it’s totally awkward, because I swear every time he sees one, it’s like he’s obligated to go ask them if he can put his hand on their stomach and congratulate them. He’s lucky he has nice curls and charming dimples or else he would probably have like three lawsuits and a bunch of creeped out pregnant people.” Zayn says and gives out a little huff of air.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Okay, so maybe Zayn has a point.</i></p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>  or, Louis's main goal in life is to be knocked up with Harry's kids and he doesn't realize that Harry wants the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I never thought through love we'd be (making one as lovely as she)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaDiDah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDiDah/gifts).



> Hiiiiii, I wrote this fic in five hours and it's the first writing work I've ever finished, so I'm very proud of myself! 
> 
> I quickly read this over and now I'm posting it, so I hope it's at least decent! Okay, byeeee

Louis rolls the orange bottle of birth control suppressants in his hand, there’s only a couple of pills left. He knows he should’ve gone to the pharmacy on Tuesday, but for some reason Louis avoided it. What does he mean what reason? Louis knows why he did it. He wanted a baby, damn it. He knows it’s not fair to Harry, who is currently pursuing his life long dream of being a children pediatrician, but they’ve been mated now for four years. And yes, Louis realizes that they’re a little too young, but they’ve never been the kind of people to abide to society’s rules. I mean for god sakes they got bonded when they were 19. That’s not normal etiquette.

“Louis,” Harry calls from their bedroom, “I have to get to my training session!” Harry sounds excited, he always is.

Louis exits the bathroom and finds Harry trying to put on his tie, he’s clearly in need of dire help. Louis rolls his eyes at his mate. Louis walks over to Harry and batts Harry’s hands away from the now rumpled tie, Louis gives Harry a fond look and then starts tying it.

“You were always better at this than I was.” Harry says, running his hand through his long hair. It now reaches his shoulders and has little curls falling over his shoulders and Louis thinks it looks pretty this way.

Louis snorts, “Of course I am, love. What would you do without me?” Louis teases, looking up at Harry with a smug smile on his face.

Harry pulls Louis into his arms and snuggles his face into Louis’s collarbone where the bond was sealed four years ago. Harry’s hair is all in his face, but Louis isn’t focusing on that. Harry keeps on pressing little kisses to the bond mark and Louis heaves in a big breath, his eyes fluttering close. Louis raises his arms to the back of Harry’s suit and hooks himself on. Harry lets out a muffled groan.

“Fuck baby, you smell so good.” Harry sighs, inhaling some more of Louis’s scent. “You must be close to your next heat.” Louis gives a little broken moan and nods his head. Harry’s hands are slipping down Louis’s back, until they reach his bum. “Gonna fuck you so well.” Harry says in his slow drawl, pressing his obscene lips into Louis’s ear. Louis feels a little but of slick trickle out of his hole and he littles out a little nghh noise. Louis presses his nose against Harry’s hair. Harry’s massaging Louis’s bum and it feels so good Louis can’t even comprehend.

Then suddenly Harry’s not holding him anymore and Louis releases a little incoherent whine. Harry smiles at him sincerely. “Now I have to get to class, I’ll see you tonight.” He gives him a little peck on the lips and then leaves.

Louis is panting a little now. And if he fingers himself on their bed, thinking of Harry filling him up with his baby, well then it’s not totally uncalled for.

\---

“But you don’t get it, Zayn!” Louis whines, putting some more books on the shelf. Louis can almost feel Zayn rolling his eyes. The library is silent today and Louis is glad for it since he’s been waiting all afternoon to complain to Zayn about his maternal problems.

“No, you’re completely right. I don’t understand. Why not talk to Harry about it?” Zayn asks, and Louis isn’t sure if it’s a rhetorical question or not. But Zayn is just leaning back on the book cart and not helping Louis at all and this is strenuous work putting books back on the right shelf! Zayn should really stop being so lazy.

“He’s too busy with all his work and I don’t want to distract him or anything like that. And besides, what if he doesn’t even want kids?” Louis confides and his chest tightens just thinking about Harry not wanting kids with him.

“That’s the biggest bullshit I’ve ever heard. Harry loves kids. He’s becoming a pediatrician for fucks sake!” Zayn throws his hands up in the air and then folds him over his chest.

“Have you ever seen him around a pregnant omega before? His face goes all fond and it’s totally awkward, because I swear every time he sees one, it’s like he’s obligated to go ask them if he can put his hand on their stomach and congratulate them. He’s lucky he has nice curls and charming dimples or else he would probably have like three lawsuits and a bunch of creeped out pregnant people.” Zayn says and gives out a little huff of air. Okay, so maybe Zayn has a point.

“I didn’t know you had a thing for my mates nice curls and charming dimples. Should I be worried?” Louis retorts, raising his eyebrows testily. Zayn gives him such a disappointed look, Louis feels like curling up on himself.

“Just talk to him about it, okay? If he doesn’t want one, which I highly doubt, there has to be a solid reason. Got it?” Zayn says all of this with such high gravity, that Louis lowers his head and nods. Zayn sighs, “Good, now I’m taking a smoke break.” He says, clapping Louis on his back and walking away.

It takes Louis a good five minutes to realize that Zayn just left him and now he has to stack all of the books by himself.

Talking to Zayn never helps with anything.

\---

Louis’s shift at the library ends at four o’clock and he honestly can’t wait to get out of there. It’s too quiet for his loud thoughts and Zayn keeps on giving him these disappointed looks and Louis just wants to go home and cuddle with Harry. He’s worried about that too though, because he thinks that if he spends too much time with Harry, Harry will find out that his biggest dream in life is to be knocked up with his kids.

 

Louis realized that he wanted to be mated to Harry since ninth grade when this clumsy alpha came into his maths class and had dimples as deep as the grand canyon and chocolate curls Louis would love to play with on sunny summer days.

Harry and him became friends from their mums. Forced into a conjoined family dinner thing and Louis was incredibly endeared with watching Harry try to keep up with the conversation, even though he talked so deep and slow. Inseparable since, really.

The first time they’d done the do, they both were truly awful. Both of them were nervous and insecure, but when they finally came together it was an unworldly experience.

They got mated when they were nineteen, it was beautiful. Harry had kept asking if Louis was sure and of fucking course Louis was sure, Harry was the love of his life and anything less than Harry wouldn’t be nearly enough for him, honestly.

\---

For some strange reason, Louis finds himself at a baby store. He doesn’t even remember how he got there, but now he’s looking at all this baby stuff and he has this yearning for all of it.

When he’s in the baby clothing aisle he knows he’s gone a little too far, but he’s so caught up in all of it. There’s this cute little sailor outfit that Louis starts cooing at. It’s so very cute, all of the outfits are.

He finds himself in the baby bottle section next, it’s quite overwhelming. There’s one product that looks like he’s supposed to attach it to his nipple and pump milk? Louis is not sure. He picks it up and starts observing it, wonders if there are some instructions on the back of the box.

“Louis?”

Louis almost drops the box and his eyes widen. Oh shit. Louis spins on his heel and looks at the person who’s confronted him.

“Barbara!” Louis says, a little bit too enthusiastically. It probably sounds so fake. She looks tired, her stomach has a medium sized baby bump attached to it. She’s carrying a little basket and that has lots of pastel baby things in it.

Now Louis remembers a couple months ago the whole gang came over and Niall and Barbara held hands excitedly and told them they were expecting. Harry had been the first one up to congratulate them and rub his hand on Barbara’s stomach. Louis had been genuinely excited for them, really he had, but he had been a bit more jealous than happy. God, he was such a bad friend.

“What are you doing here?” Barbara asks, her voice full of happiness. Louis thinks solemnly he would always sound happy too if he was pregnant.

“Just trying to figure out what this thing does.” Louis laughs awkwardly, holding up the weird nipple contraption. Louis hopes she won’t tell Niall that he was here, because then Niall would tell Harry and then Harry would ask him why he was at a baby store. And he definitely doesn’t want to deal with that.

“Oh, that’s a nipple pump! You use it to pump out the milk in your breasts. . .I guess your man breasts actually or soon to be man breasts.” Barbara says correcting herself and laughing sweetly. Louis snorts. “I wouldn’t do that though, I’m doing direct breast feeding I heard it’s better for the baby.” She says, rubbing her stomach.

Then she groans and scrunches up her face cutely. “My god, this baby better be the best football player ever, because he has been giving me hell lately.” She complains, chuckling a little. “Wanna feel?” She asks Louis. Before Louis can even answer, she’s pulling Louis’s hand to her stomach and Louis feels the little kicking in her stomach. Louis almost lets out a sob of happiness. He puts the nipple contraption down somewhere and puts both of his hands on her stomach. The little kicking keeps on going, Louis giggles.

“My god, he just goes at it doesn’t he?” He tells her, laughing a bit.

“You have nooo idea.” She groans, rolling her eyes, but she smiles at her baby bump fondly, clearly kidding. “So, Harry finally put the bun in the oven?” She says, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

Louis splutters at her, “Oh, no I, he, we just haven’t, or I guess I haven’t, hm, um I just haven’t talked to him about it yet. I really want a baby, but I don’t know if it’s the right time or if Harry’s ready yet or. . .yeah.” Louis explains, pressing his lips together. Barbara gives him an estranged look.

“Honey, there is no right time to have a baby and I’m sure Harry’s ready, he freaking loves babies! You should talk to him, sweetheart. I’m sure he’d be up for it.” She says, reassuringly.

“Yeah, I know,” Louis sighs, folding his arms, “I don’t know why I feel like I can’t bring it up with him...”

“No, babe. I get it. I was so scared to tell Niall I was pregnant, but he was so happy.” She reassures. Then she leans in like she’s telling Louis a secret. “I have this theory that alphas like their partners being pregnant more than their partners do. Even though they play it up like they don’t, think they’re all macho, but put a baby in front of them and they get all soft and sweet. I also think that they like the smell of us being pregnant, think they get off on it or something, or at least Niall does.” She says. And nope, Louis did not need to hear about Niall’s secret pregnant kinks. Louis didn’t even realize he was crying until, Barbara reached up and rubbed the tear away with her manicured nail. Louis smiles and nuzzles into her hand. He secretly loves Barbara so much, none of his other friends really get what it’s like being an omega. Maybe he isn’t so secret about his love for her.

“Thanks babe. I’ll bring it up with him, I promise.” He promises her, and she smiles at him.

“You better!” Louis sniffles a wet laugh, “Now I have to go, Niall’s probably freaking out.” Barbara says, fondly.

“Harry too.” Louis confines, with laughter.

“Us and our alphas!” She laughs, and hugs him and waves goodbye, then she’s off.

\---

He hasn’t told Harry and it’s been three days, he swears he’ll do it, just not right now. He knows he has to do it soon though, because he swallowed his last pregnancy suppressant this morning and his heat is supposed to come in five days. The suppressants should wear off by then and he won’t be able to stop Harry from having sex with him. And Harry would suspect something if he insisted Harry wear a condom. So, Louis is practically screwed.

Louis is frantically making dinner, he never makes dinner, but he’s kind of been avoiding Harry these last couple days. He hasn’t meant to, it’s just he doesn’t want to freak him out and he knows Harry can sense something is off with Louis, he’s tried to bring it up a couple times, but Louis just changes the subject quickly.

He’s making chicken, wrapped in parma ham, stuffed with mozzarella and homemade mash potato it’s the only dish he has never messed up on and he needs Harry to be a little bit distracted by it when he comes home so he can just blurt it out.

Harry’s five minutes late and Louis is silently freaking out, because Harry’s never late. Or maybe he is and Louis just hasn’t realized it until now. Louis is becoming frantic, his palms sweaty and his stomach in uncertain butterflies.

Twenty minutes have gone by and Louis feels like crying. Why isn’t Harry home? Maybe Harry’s texted him, Louis thinks. He runs over to his phone. Louis picks it up and quickly types in his password. He sees a little red notification on his text message app, he presses it hurriedly.

I’m going out with some of my classmates for drinks, don’t wait up. love you xxx

It has a cute little kissy face on it and Louis nearly faints in relief, but then he tenses up. Is this a sign from fate that Louis shouldn’t bring it up? Should just leave it be? Harry’s out getting drinks with his friends, he obviously doesn’t want to settle down with Louis and have cute babies together, of course not. Harry’s twenty-two of course he doesn’t want to. Louis feels so stupid, he shouldn’t have just jump to the conclusion Harry would want to have kids, especially now. When he’s almost done with uni and about to start his amazing career as a kids pediatrician.

Louis eats his homemade meal gloomily and it doesn’t taste nearly as good as it should. This whole day has been a big disaster. He was so excited planning this today instead of doing his job at the library. He washes his dishes with a rain cloud over his head. He puts the rest of the meal in the fridge for later, he has silent tears running down his face and he really hates being an omega sometimes. He always gets emotional before a heat. He shouldn’t even be upset about this.

Louis looks in the freezer for the ice cream pint he had hoped to share with Harry tonight. He doesn’t even bothering putting it in a bowl, just grabbing a spoon from a drawer. He sits in front on the couch and watches Grease so he can cheer up.

\---

He somehow falls asleep during the movie, he wakes up to the front door slamming shut and a drunk Harry whispering shh to the door. Louis rubs his eyes and sits up.

“Hey babe.” Louis says quietly, so as not to disturb the drunk Harry. Harry looks at him and lets out a low whine.

“I told you not to wait up.” Harry pouts and Louis gives him a small smile. Louis shakes his head at his childishness and stands up to help Harry to get to their room. As hard as it is to believe drunk Harry is even more clumsier than sober Harry. It usually makes him laugh, not tonight though.

Louis wraps his arm around Harry’s waist and Harry puts his arm around Louis’s shoulders, leaning most of his weight on Louis. Louis gets him to bed, but it’s a lot harder than it sounds. Harry tries to pick Louis up bridal style half way there and Louis has to slap Harry’s arm three times before he finally gets the message. When they get to bed, Harry just kind of face plants onto it.

Louis rolls his eyes fondly. He gets up and tries to roll Harry over, so he can get his damned skinny jeans off so he doesn’t have to sleep in them. Harry lets out a humph and then rolls over to face Louis. Louis unbuttons his jeans and is trying to pull the zipper down, when Harry hums happily.

“Are you trying to take advantage of me?” Harry says, sounding mock offended. Louis just scoffs at him. Harry starts to get hard anyway. The back of Louis’s neck starts to heat up and he has a feeling his whole face is red.

He starts to pull off Harry’s jeans and then starts to struggle to get them off of his giant feet. Harry starts to chuckle and Louis gives him a mock glare.

“You look super cute when you concentrate.” Harry smiles softly, he’s now humming along to a pop song that Louis can’t stand.

Louis finally succeeds in getting Harry’s jeans off and now he’s climbing Harry’s body with his knees. Louis’s straddling the top of Harry’s black boxer briefs, Louis’s bum sitting on Harry’s crotch. Louis slides his hands under Harry’s shirt so he can try to pull it off. Harry is refusing to put his arms up though and he looks like he’s trying not to laugh. Louis just rolls his eyes at him.

“Can you please let me take your shirt off?” Louis starts talking to Harry like a child, but Harry is acting like one. Harry presses his lips together and shakes his head no, with a teasing glint in his eyes.

Fine, Harry wants to play dirty, Louis will play dirtier. Louis leans down so that his lips are pressed to Harry’s ear.

“I’ll let you finger me.” Louis whispers dirtily in Harry’s ear, he can hear Harry’s breath hitch. Harry loves fingering Louis. He would spend hours doing it if Louis wasn’t so impatient with it. Louis’d rather just get to the fucking. When Louis sits back up, Harry’s eyes are dark and his curls are caressing his face. Louis thinks he looks beautiful.

Harry’s arms shoot up and Louis drags his hands up Harry’s body, taking his sweet time with taking Harry’s shirt off. When the shirt is finally off, Louis rubs his hands up and down Harry’s chest, looking over the tattoos fondly.

Harry finally fed up flips them over and towers over Louis. Louis feels his briefs getting damp, Harry has such an intensity in his eyes and Louis lets out a tiny moan. Harry grabs Louis’s thighs and opens his legs, fitting in between Louis’s legs. Harry’s cock is pressed against Louis’s, the little to no friction is driving Louis crazy. Harry disposes of Louis’s jeans in a flash and suddenly Louis is just in his briefs and a t-shirt. Harry slides his hands up Louis’s body caressing it on the way, then he plants his hands by Louis’s head.

Harry starts rutting against Louis, fast. Louis throws his head back against the pillows and grabs onto the sheets trying to move his hips in time with Harry. Louis is drenched now. He’s sure that there’s a wet patch on the bed. His hole throbbing with the need to be filled

Harry slows down and then stops thrusting and Louis lets out a little whine missing the feeling already. Harry pushes up Louis’s t-shirt until its bunched up at his armpits. Harry starts mouthing against his chest, Louis starts whimpering, trying to wrap his legs around Harry. Harry’s thumbs start rolling against Louis’s nipples. Louis closes his eyes, mouth open wantonly and panting, his nipples have always been sensitive. Harry presses down harder onto them, Louis keens back arching up into Harry’s hands.

Harry replaces one of his thumbs with his mouth and Louis’s toes curl. Harry’s other hand starts squeezing the nub of his nipple, Louis lets out a choked breath the sensations driving him crazy. Harry stops squeezing his nipple and now both of his hands are traveling down Louis’s body. Harry doesn’t touch Louis’s cock, but he circles his pointer finger around it.

Harry’s other hand travels down and feels Louis’s damp inner thighs, Louis lets out a little whine at Harry being so close to his dripping hole. Harry starts to travel farther back until he reaches Louis’s hole. Harry groans from how wet Louis is, loves that there isn’t any resistance.

Harry breaches his thumb into the writhing boy and feels Louis’s lovely velvety walls covering his thumb. He’s so open, yet he’s still so tight and it’s so nice and familiar. Harry stops sloppily sucking on Louis’s nipple and peppers kisses down Louis’s body. He places a tender kiss on Louis’s dick and Louis shudders, letting out a breathy moan. Louis tries to lean into the touch, bucking his hips forward onto Harry’s face. Some of his precume smears on Harry’s face and Louis lets out a choked sound. Harry sterns up his face and sits up a little. He takes his thumb out of Louis’s hole.

“C’mon baby you’ve gotta stay still for me, Lou.” Harry scolds, Louis arches his back still panting. Harry raises his eyebrows at Louis. Louis squirms at the attention on him. Harry inserts two fingers into Louis without any warning, Louis lets out a high pitch moan. Harry moves his other hand onto Louis’s upper thigh and grabs Louis’s dick. Louis tries to be still, but his thighs keep shaking. Harry taps on Louis’s dick with two fingers, then starts giving little slaps to it. Louis loves it, keening and letting out little pretty ah, ah, ahs. Harry starts hitting his dick harder and Louis’s mind gets a little foggy, it always does when he’s with Harry.

Harry keeps on pumping his fingers out of Louis’s dripping hole, if he was dripping now, he is practically drenched now. It keeps on coming out of him and Louis tucks his chin so he can watch Harry and he sees Harry grinding against the bed, making little grunts, like he does when he’s fucking Louis. Watching Harry’s hand move in and out of Louis, his hand has stopped slapping his dick now, it’s just squeezing the base of his dick to stop Louis from cumming.

Harry hits Louis’s prostate and Louis wheezes, letting his head fall on the pillowa and his back arching, his fists grabbing the bed sheets.

“You like that, baby?” Harry asks, his voice hoarse all sexed out. Louis nods, Harry starts massaging his prostate, Louis’s mind goes blank. Harry adds another finger to Louis’s hole. Louis’s mouth falls open and a long moan releases from his mouth.

“You gonna come?” Louis nods fast, his face pressed into the pillow he’s letting out little whines now. “Yeah, wanna come for me?” Louis whines especially at that, yes he does, he wants to come for Harry. Be good for him, he always wants to be good for him, be a good omega. “Come for me then.” Harry tells him, he lets off the pressure on Louis’s cock and starts rolling his palm over the head of his cock.

Louis’s face scrunches up and he lets out a little hhngh, before he comes all over Harry’s fist. Harry starts to finger him faster and harder, getting him through his orgasm, even though Louis’s proper oversensitive right now. Harry pulls his fingers out of Louis’s arse and wipes them on the bed sheets.

Harry is grinding against the bed sheets now, Louis can see his knot straining in it’s confinement. Louis drowsily sits up and stops Harry’s humping he rubs his palm over Harry’s bulge, Harry lets out a loud groan and throws his head back, his curls falling behind his shoulders. Louis starts pumping faster, trying to get him off as fast as possible.

“Just like that, baby.” Harry groans out, Louis keeps pressing on his bulge, rubbing excessively on his cock. Then Harry lets out a hoarse moan and his head falls on Louis’s shoulder, Harry bites down on Louis’s bond mark. Louis lets out a breathy moan too, his hole clenching. He squeezes Harry’s cock, it feels wet now from Harry’s come.

After Harry’s knot goes down, they lie down and Harry spoons him. Louis looks down at their hands tangled together. This is it, he thinks. This is the time, I should tell him. He thinks.

“Harry, I want to have kids. I’ve finished my pregnancy suppressants and I think it’s time.” All he hears is silence. “I get it if you don’t want to, but I just thought you should know. . .I’m ready whenever you are.” Louis confides, and squeezes Harry’s hand. Harry doesn’t respond and doubt starts to fill in Louis’s chest. Did he go too far?

Then he hears Harry snore and oh, okay he’s asleep. Louis lets out a disappointed sigh. Of course that would happen.

\---

Louis wakes up to the smell of bacon and eggs, his eyes flutter close again before he opens them again and stretches his arms over his head. He yawns and then gets out of bed, he goes to the closet and gets a pair of sweats to put on. The clock reads 11 o’clock. He stumbles to the kitchen and finds Harry with his apron that has the body of a women with a bikini on, on it. Louis smiles at Harry fondly, he bought Harry that as a joke for his birthday, but Harry wears it every time he cooks. Louis loves him a lot, he thinks.

“Morning, sweetcheeks.” Louis says cheekily, squeezing Harry’s bum. Harry moves around the bacon in the pan and then turns to Louis and peppers kisses on his face. Louis beams.

“Morning to you too, boobear.” Louis groans at him, giving him a mock glare. Harry smiles at him. Giving him another quick peck on the lips. Louis hops onto the counter and watches Harry cook.

“Do you have any classes today?” Louis asks, chewing on a piece of bacon he begged Harry to let him have, he didn’t have to try to hard though.

“Yeah. . .Only two though and they’re right after each other.” Harry reassures him.

“Hey, maybe I could drop and pick you up?” Louis asks hopefully. He doesn’t have any shifts on the library for the next week and a half because of his upcoming heat, so he wouldn’t mind spending some quality time with his mate. Harry smiles at the idea, his dimples popping out.

“Yeah sure! The class ends at three, I think. I’ll check.” Harry says, pulling out his phone. Once he clicks on his phone to turn it on, Harry lets out a loud laugh. Louis’s face scrunches up in distaste. Harry never laughs like that with anyone except Louis.

“Who’s that?” Louis asks, curiously. Trying to cover the jealously in his voice. Harry types out a reply to the decidedly hilarious text and then looks up at Louis.

“Oh, it’s just Caroline.” Harry responds, his whole face seems to lights up. Louis’s stomach churns uncomfortably.

“Who’s Caroline?” Louis cautiously, asks. Harry’s phone beeps and Louis’s eyes flash to see the little text notification pop up. Louis’s face falls, when he sees the contact name, it has bunches of banana and other emojis. Harry snatches up his phone, his whole face red.

“She’s just this girl in my class.” Harry explains, giving Louis a weak smile. Harry plays it off too subtly and Louis’s hands start to shake in worry. “Oh, and the second class ends at 3, so you can pick me up at the university then. I have to get going now, so here is your gourmet homemade breakfast.” Harry says, placing a plate of delicious smelling eggs and bacon next to Louis. But Louis has lost his whole appetite. Louis tries to give Harry his most convincing smile.

“Thank you.” Louis says. Harry gives him a smile and puts his hand on Louis’s jaw, holding his hand there, before pulling Louis in to give a sweet kiss. Louis savors it and closes his eyes, wishing he could stay here forever. But soon Harry is gone and Louis is sat there with a plate of delicious food and all of his insecurities.

\---

Louis ends up at the library anyway to bug Zayn during his shift, he doesn’t have anything else to do anyway. Louis is spinning in the spiny chair, while Zayn deals with a costumer. Zayn finally finishes with the annoying costumer and comes over to Louis.

“So, what’s wrong this time?” Zayn asks, sitting down in his own spinning chair. Louis gives him an estranged look.

“Why do you always assume something is wrong?” Louis asks, pouting a little bit.

“You only come bug me when something’s wrong. So either tell me or leave so I can get back to my actual work.” Zayn runs his hands through his quiffed hair and then looks at Louis expectedly. Louis is only a bit offended and embarrassed, but not embarrassed enough to not tell him what’s wrong.

“I think Harry likes one of his classmates. . .” Louis says, leaning on one of the arm rests gloomily. Zayn looks so unamused it’s not even funny.

“Are you fucking with me?” Louis’s cheeks heat up. Why does he keep coming to Zayn with his problems when all he does is make fun of his insecurities? “Oh my god, you’re serious? Damn it Louis, you have to tell him about you wanting a baby or your going to go crazy. He loves you so much Louis. He isn’t going to leave you for some girl.” Zayn explains, Louis feels like crying. Zayn is totally right and Louis hates it. He’s been so insecure about this whole baby thing, that he keeps on coming up with nonsense reasons why Harry would want to not have kids with him. Louis sighs.

“I guess you’re right. You always are.” Louis frowns and makes sure to avoid Zayn’s eye contact, drawing some pattern on his jeans.

“I always am. Now go get your boy, so I can do my job.” Zayn says, turning in his spiny chair, so he’s facing away from Louis.

Louis suddenly feels a burst of confidence, he’s going to do it nothing is going to stop him. He’s going to tell Harry that he wants his babies.  
Louis goes over to Zayn and gives him a hug from behind, kissing his hair and saying thank you thank you over and over again. Zayn tries to hide his smile, but Louis sees it anyway.

So, maybe Zayn does come in handy after all.

\---

Louis texts Harry that he has something important to tell him when he’s sitting in the parking lot of the library, because damn it he is not backing out of this again. He can do this. Just some take some deep breaths and all the shit.

Louis starts the car and rocks out in his car on his way to pick up Harry. He might even put on the stupid pop music station, maybe. Louis pulls up at Harry’s university and he can’t stop moving, he’s tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. His stomach is going crazy with butterflies.

Louis reaches for his phone and texts Harry to tell him he’s here. Louis’s phone bings and he picks it up to see Harry’s text.

coming out now xx

Louis smiles at his phone and then puts in it his lap. His palms are getting clammy and his heart is freaking out. He spots Harry coming out from a side building, his curls tied into a bun. Louis remembers when he first started doing that and he couldn’t even fit all of his curls in there, but now Harry’s a pro-bunmaker and Louis thinks he should tell Harry that. It’ll make him smile.

Harry is heading over to him when a women stops him, she looks like quite old to be a student, but Louis guesses that anyone can become a student nowadays. Harry’s smiling at her, her back is facing Louis. Harry’s dimples pop out from nowhere and he throws his head back to give her a nice hearty laugh. His hand is now on her arm, Louis feels his confidence being sipped out of him.

It’s okay, he tells himself. They’re just friends, Harry loves you. You’re freaking bonded for fucks sake. Unsurprisingly, the voice in his head sounds a hell of a lot like Zayn’s.

Louis assumes their conversation is over when he sees Harry lean over to her and give her a hug. He points over to Louis and she turns over to look at Louis. Louis’s stomach plummets, she’s stunning. She waves at Louis as if to say hi. Louis waves back, meekly. He gulps, as he watches Harry say bye once more and then jogs over to the car.

“Hey babe!” Harry greets, his nose is red from the chill outside and Louis wants to kiss it until Harry’s whole face is red from love.

“Was that Caroline?” Louis asks, his hands twitching slightly.

“Yeah, she’s great. Frick, it’s cold outside.” Harry says, moving his shaky hands to the heater and turning it on. Harry starts burrowing into his coat, letting out a loud exhale. Louis takes a shallow breath and then starts the car, heading back to their flat.

“So, what was the thing you wanted to talk to me about?” Harry asks, they’re half way home now and Harry’s come out of his metaphorical turtle shell coat.

Louis coughs, “Oh, um, nothing really important.” Louis almost smacks himself, he said he wasn’t going to chicken out again. He really isn’t good with confrontation.

“Are you sure? You sounded serious in your text.” Harry asks and he sounds really worried. Louis shakes his head and doesn’t respond, hoping Harry will get the message and drop it.

\---

Harry’s making dinner in their mini kitchen and Louis’s staring blankly at the television screen, he hates himself really. What sucks the most is that Harry is so understanding, he really truly care. Very approachable. Louis is more of a distracting person, hides his true feelings. The thing that sucks the most is that Harry knows when something is wrong with Louis, they’re so in tuned with each other it’s scary.

“Done!” Harry calls and has two plates in each of his ginormous hands. He puts them on the little table in front of the couch, Harry goes back in the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine and then sets it in between the two of the plates.

Louis solemnly picks up his plate. Picking at the food on his plate, without really wanting to eat it. He can feel Harry’s worrying eyes on him. After another five minutes of insufferable silence, Harry finally confronts it. Louis could’ve gone another hour of silence honestly.

“Babe, are you sure you’re okay?” Harry says, putting his plate down on the table and then taking Louis’s plate and putting it next to his own. Harry puts his hands reassuringly on Louis’s forearms rubbing up and down.

Louis loves when he does that, he suddenly feels so overwhelmed and then he’s sobbing. It’s horrid, loud and brash, but Harry just pulls him into his arms and hugs him into the couch. Harry’s body feels so solid and warm pressed against his own, Louis inhales his alphas scent. He loves him so much, it hurts. Louis is sure he’s wetting Harry’s t-shirt with his tears and snot, but Harry doesn’t seem to care.

Harry’s cooing at Louis, telling him it’s okay. Whispering comforting words in his ears, so only they can hear them. Rocking them back and forth on their worn out couch. Louis can’t take it anymore.

“I want to have kids.” He says quietly, his voice is slightly muffled in Harry’s t-shirt, but Louis knows he heard him. Harry stays completely still, no more comforting words or sweet hands rubbing up and down his trembling body. Louis’s sobbing harder now if that’s possible. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He keeps on repeating it like some sort of sick mantra.

Harry pulls Louis out of his arms, his hands gripping Louis’s shoulders, Harry sits up on the couch, he puts his hands on Louis’s face wiping away the streams of tears coming out. Louis opens his eyes and is met with Harry’s searching face, his face is tilted in confusion. Harry’s hands are massaging the back of his neck soothingly and Louis almost purrs, but then remembers Harry probably hates him now.

“D-did you really think I wouldn’t want to have kids with you? Is that why you’ve been so weird these last couple days?” Harry asks, his voice sounds hurt, but apparently this is Louis’s honesty hour, so he snuffles and weakly nods, avoiding Harry’s eyes. “Oh baby,” Harry whispers, pulling Louis into his arms again, peppering kisses all over Louis’s head. “Of course I want kids especially with you, silly.” Harry reassures him, “I love you so much, Lou. I’ve wanted to have kids with you since forever! I love you and kids, it’s the perfect thing for me.” Harry’s petting his head in comfort.

Louis feels like a whole weight has been lifted off his shoulders, his shoulders slump forward onto Harry. A whole new set of tears come now, but this time they’re silent. They’re relief tears.

Harry tilts his head down to stare into Louis’s eyes, pushing Louis’s chin up with his thumb and forefinger. He leans down to give Louis a nice slow kiss on his lips. Harry pulls back and smiles sweetly at Louis, wiping his tears away and pushing Louis’s fringe off his face.

“Louis William Tomlinson, I would be honored to have kids with you and start a proper family. Have a bunch of little Tomlinsons running around, maybe adopt a few animals. I wouldn’t mind having a cute little kitten.” Harry proposes with a cute smile on his face, and Louis lets out a wet laugh. God, does he love this boy.

“I would be honored to bear your child.” Louis says in mock posh and Harry leans in and gives him a kiss. It’s very slimy and gross, but it’s filled with so much happiness Louis could care less.

\----

Louis wakes up three days after the confession, with sweat all over his body. Louis is hot and clammy, his throat dry and there’s a throb in his lower regions. His hole is clenching around nothing and there’s slick pouring out of him. Louis’s shaking hands reach over to Harry’s side of the bed, colliding into Harry’s warm body.

“H-harry,” Louis gulps, his whole throat dry and his whole body aching for a knot, Harry’s knot. “Um, Harry, I need you.” Louis rolls over so he’s facing Harry, prodding Harry’s skin and letting out little whines.

Harry makes a muffled noise, trying to push Louis off, but then the scent must hit him, because his eyes open immediately pupils dilated and he lets out a low growl from deep in his throat. Louis arches into him.

Harry crawls on top of Louis. Harry starts rubbing his face all over Louis’s heated body. “Fuck, baby. Love the way you smell in heat.” Harry states, his hands roaming all over Louis’s body. “Love that you need me. Couldn’t do this with anyone but me, right?” Harry asks, his hands stilling on Louis’s small waist.  
Louis nods his head fast, agreeing with him. “No, c’mon baby, wanna hear you say it.” Harry says, mouthing up and down Louis’s neck, dragging his teeth down the column of his throat. Louis shudders from how good it feels, gripping tightly on Harry’s arms.

Louis lets out a little gasp, “Couldn’t do this with anyone else.” He hiccups through it, eyes trying to stay open. “Please,” Louis begs his nails digging into Harry’s arms, his hole clenching like mad, desperate to be filled. Harry’s alpha scent is rolling off him in waves and it’s driving Louis mad with want, his hole producing slick at an astonishingly fast pace.

“Please what?” Harry patronizes, his mouth right under Louis’s ear while his hand is circling Louis’s outer thigh. Louis’s whole body is shuddering with the need to be filled. His heats have always been intense, but none quite like this. So this is what it’s like to be off his suppressants and in heat.

Louis scrunches his eyes closed, close to tears with how much he needs it. “Please Harry, I-I need your knot. Need to be filled, want to be filled with your baby.” Louis says desperately.

Harry releases a groan at that. Finally, giving in and plunging his fingers into Louis’s hole, Louis comes on the spot, his hole fluttering as he arches his whole body of the bed producing little gasps of air and ah’s of pleasure. He may have come, but it definitely didn’t take the edge off.

Harry pulls his finger out and Louis releases a loud whine, inching his hips down to get that feeling, more of that feeling of being full. Harry turns Louis over so his arse is up in the air, on his hands and knees. Harry grabs two handfuls of Louis’s arse, massaging it at his own pace. Louis has tears at the corners of his eyes, he keeps letting out little high pitch whines, like a, well like a cat in heat.

Harry places his thumbs on the sides of Louis’s wanton hole, he spreads his thumbs so there’s a bit of space there and then laps his tongue teasingly over his hole. Louis’s arms give out and he falls to his forearms, his arse fully exposed.

Harry finally starts leisurely fucking Louis with his tongue, lapping at the slick that’s coming out more frequently now. Harry takes his thumbs out and spreads Louis’s arse cheeks with his hands, giving him a perfect view of Louis’s hole. Harry dives back in, planting his whole face in there, giving him little licks around the rim, teasing, and then going in and trying to get as far into Louis’s arse with his tongue as possible.

Louis can feel Harry’s curls tickling his arse and the feeling of Harry’s tongue almost being what he needs but not enough, he needs more. Louis lets out a keen, when one of Harry’s hands reach down between his legs and start massaging his balls. Louis lets out a little nngh before he comes for the second time that night all over their sheets.

“Harry, more, please, want your cock.” Louis whines restlessly, his cheek pressing to the mattress, his chest heaving up and down and his cock still achingly hard.

Harry lifts his face from Louis’s arse and then starts coating his fingers with Louis’s slick. He then presses in two fingers, pumping in and out of Louis. Louis whines and lets out a little exhale of very much needed air. Harry starts scissoring his fingers, making room for a third. Harry feels Louis loosen up and then shoves in a third finger. Louis arches his back, trying to fuck back on Harry’s fingers.

Harry’s other hand stills Louis’s hips, pressing so hard that there will probably be marks there tomorrow. Louis’s panting now, his mouth open and his body ready to be fucked and knotted just the way he needs. Harry always knows how to take care of him the best.

Harry withdraws his fingers, rubs them against Louis’s shaking skin. He is so ready for this, so ready to be filled with Harry’s knot, he has probably had it a dozen times, but he never gets enough of it, honestly.

Harry grabs his cock and rubs it against Louis’s inner thighs, catching all the slick there, like he did with his fingers. Harry then drags his cock up the back of Louis thigh until he reaches Louis’s rim, slapping his cock there a couple times, teasing Louis. Louis whines, pushing back against Harry’s cock.

Harry pushes his cock in slowly, Louis’s toes curl and he lets out a loud gasp. When Harry finally bottoms out it feels like a religious experience, they both let out loud groans. Harry starts thrusting in and out of Louis, grabbing his hips to keep Louis from slumping over completely.

Harry knows he isn’t going to last long, when he’s finally inside Louis. He can tell Louis isn’t either from the sound of his little ah ah ah’s every time Harry thrusts in and out. He can feel his knot getting bigger and bigger, it’s getting harder to thrust into Louis, so he bottoms out inside of him and swivels his hips into little figure eights, pulling out only a little to just thrust back in harder, giving little shallow thrusts, that Harry knows must be a good position for Louis, because Louis’s positively shaking now, letting out little gasps at every move.

Louis comes again once Harry gives two deliciously hard thrusts directly into his prostate the telltale being the little gasp and clutch to the sheets. Harry’s knot lodges into Louis and then Harry starts coming and coming and it’s like he never stops. He leans over Louis’s back, knawing at Louis’s shoulder blade until he’s finished. Harry gently takes his cock out of Louis’s now used hole, rolling them onto their sides and kissing Louis softly all over.

Louis’s positevly knocked out by then, so Harry lets him get a little bit of shut eye before his next heat wave comes and knocks them both out.

\---

Louis has to be pregnant. There’s no way he isn’t, Harry and him literally fucked for five days straight without a condom and Louis’s not on his birth suppressants. If he wasn’t pregnant it’d be weird. So, when Louis nervously walks into the drug store and buys every single pregnancy test, he’s a little nervous. This is all he wants really. Just wants to be pregnant.

He shakily hands the cashier his credit card, as the cashier gives him a little smile, as if to say don’t worry. Somehow that helps Louis relax a bit.

Louis has one day left before he has to go back to the library, so now he’s sitting on his and Harry’s bed staring at the plastic drug store bag with the pregnancy tests and a giant bottle of water (because I mean he has to be able to pee like twenty times) in it like it’s going to start attacking him. And with the way Louis is feeling it might as well.

Louis quickly grabs the bag and darts into the bathroom before he can change his mind, locking the bathroom even though there’s no one else in their flat. Louis takes them all out of the bag slowly, lining them up on the bathroom counter. Louis takes the water bottle out last and grimaces at it a little.

Taking a deep breath he picks up the water bottle and chugs all of it. Louis waits a couple of minutes, before he grabs the first pregnancy test and crouches over the toilet seat and pees on the stick and waits a couple minutes before he sees a beautiful pink plus sign and he couldn’t be happier.

\----

 

[here is my tumblr!](http://shitucute.tumblr.com) Come talk to me sometime! :))


End file.
